In the Rain
by Queen Esther of Persia
Summary: One-shot. Enjolras and Éponine dance in the rain. (Birthday Fic for Me)


Hey peeps. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! It's the twenty-second in the Philippines! Woo hoo! So, I decided to write this Enjonine one-shot for my B-day. I originally got the plot of this one-shot from HMS3 and Spice x RIP RELEASE, a fanfic by Apple Fairy. If you want to read a fanfic about playboys who finally fall in love but things suddenly get complicated for them, I suggest you read it. (Calling out to all Vocaloid fans!)

**Disclaimer: **Victor Hugo owns Les Mis. My uncle is named Victor, but his last name is definitely not Hugo.

* * *

"You seem troubled," said Éponine one day, as they ate lunch on the school's roof.

"Huh?" said Enjolras.

Éponine put down her utensils, her face solemn. "I said," she repeated, "you seem troubled."

Enjolras laughed uncomfortably. "D-do I?"

"I wouldn't have pointed it out if you didn't," Éponine replied bluntly. Enjolras looked down at his lunch, which he didn't touch as lunch started. They were fighting. That was it. But he couldn't seem to remember what they were fighting about. All he knew was that it had something to do with Grantaire. They should've kept their distance, but these two didn't exactly have a place to go to. They have no choice but to stay together.

It was cloudy, the air heavy and humid, as if reflecting Enjolras' emotions. It looked like it would rain soon. Bad thing, since they were on the roof.

"-ras? Enjolras?" Éponine interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he replied, pretending he wasn't thinking too much. Ever since the fight, even when they still stayed together, Éponine started acting quiet. It would've been better if things just went back to the way it was before, talking, laughing, having fun, kissing maybe.

Éponine popped a potato wedge into her mouth. "The cafeteria food is really good. You proved me wrong."

There was a story behind that. Enjolras told Éponine that he'll treat her to food. She was surprised when it was just cafeteria food, since apparently Enjolras is stinkin' rich. Aside from that, she hated cafeteria food. But she ate anyway, and since then she'd buy her food there.

"Oh yeah? Great."

That must've been the wrong answer, because Éponine was staring at him again. Damn. She packed her lunch away and put it in her bag.

"Done eating?" Enjolras asked.

"We need to talk."

Enjolras frowned and sighed. It looks like Éponine was going to ask if they should break up. So he braced himself for it, although he felt very bad about it. It was all his fault. He was so used to being in control. Yet now-

"Enjolras, I finished the lyrics for your protest song."

He looked at Éponine, surprised. She wasn't going to ask _that_? "R-really?"

Éponine smiled the smile he always loved. It was a cross between pride and amusement. She pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Enjolras. He unfolded it and squinted to read what was on it. Lines were crossed out, notes were written at the side, and there were coffee stains and doodles everywhere. Despite the messy image the paper projected, these were Éponine's hard worked lyrics. He looked at Éponine, who was beaming with pride. He smiled as well. When she looks like that, it's hard not to smile.

"I know it's messy, and the lyrics aren't so good. But I thought you should be the first to see it," said Éponine.

"Can you sing it?" Enjolras requested. Éponine scooted closer and sang, running her finger under the lines. She got through the first lyrics he already knew, and her voice rang out, loud and clear.

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Will you be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the Barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see? _

_Then join in the fight_

_That will give you the right_

_To be free!_

Éponine stopped singing. Enjolras looked up, disappointed that she stopped suddenly. She turned the paper around, and Enjolras saw the same song, but the lyrics were quite different.

"I wrote two different lyrics, one for before the protest and one for after, if it's successful. But both have the same rhythm anyway. I was thinking we can learn both of them," Éponine explained. She flipped the paper back to the front and was about to continue singing when she glanced at Enjolras and said, "You should sing too, you know. This is your song. Besides, I think it suits you, and," she blushed a bit, "I really love your voice."

Enjolras' heart skipped a beat. It was such a simple request, singing. But he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Éponine picked him. She loved his voice. He nodded and gulped.

"Sure, but you need to teach me first," he replied.

Éponine spent the rest of lunch teaching Enjolras the beat and the lyrics. Surprisingly, he was able to memorize it quickly. So they were just there, at the roof, like old times. All that mattered to Enjolras then was singing Éponine's song. No fights, no shouting, no nothing.

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men_

_It is the music of the people who _

_Will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes_

After practicing, they agreed they would practice the other version the next day. Enjolras drank some water after practicing, as his throat had become dry.

"Do you like it?" Éponine asked, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming.

Enjolras nodded and smiled. "I love it."

Éponine sighed in relief and smiled. Enjolras felt proud for her. But next thing he knew, he was pressing his forehead against Éponine's. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I want to kiss you," he replied.

"I still haven't gotten over the fact that you got drunk and made-out with Grantaire during the after-tests party," Éponine pointed out. So that's what they were fighting about. Looking back, Éponine has the right to be mad. "So," she continued. "I don't want to be kissed by you right now."

"Well, you too got drunk and made-out with Marius during the same party," Enjolras said, remembering what happened. "I've gotten over it already. So not even a little kiss?"

"You're so spoiled," Éponine sighed. She took her lyrics back and put them in her pocket. Picking up her bag, she scooted away from Enjolras and stood up. "I think we can remove that by you treating me to more food. Sounds good?"

"Hey! You'll owe me then!" Enjolras retorted.

Éponine chuckled, but she didn't laugh. Enjolras realized it's been a while since he last heard her laugh. It was just giggles, chuckles, or smiles now. Not the full-blown ones that make her tear up and make them feel good afterward.

Enjolras heard some thunder in the distance but paid no attention to it. "Éponine?"

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you laughed?"

She paused and thought a bit. After a while, she shook her head and said, "A long time ago. I just haven't found a reason to laugh these days." Éponine stretched out her hand to Enjolras. "Lunch will end soon. Let's go."

Enjolras took her hand and Éponine helped her up. Then he took the opportunity to kiss her, bending his head and capturing her lips in his. Enjolras realized how badly he wanted it, and how much he missed it.

All because of Grantaire and Marius.

When they parted, Éponine frowned at him. "I said I don't want to be kissed by you right now."

"I know," Enjolras whispered, smiling. "But I also know you _needed_ it. That's why you said want." Éponine frowned even more, and she saw lightning at the corner of her eye.

"It's going to rain soon. We should leave," Éponine whispered back. But Enjolras shrugged and smiled.

"Let it rain then. Let's stay here a bit longer."

It drizzled, and shook her head. "You're acting weird."

She tried walking away, Enjolras' hand still in hers, but he pulled her back. Éponine gave him the DEATH GLARE as the drizzle turned into rain. "What the heck-"

"Éponine, have you ever danced?" Enjolras asked her, the cold rain falling down on them. The DEATH GLARE then turned into a look of confusion.

"I-I guess-?"

"Then let's dance."

"What?"

Enjolras pulled Éponine and forced her into a one-sided waltz. She tripped and looked at him, confused. The rain fell harder, thunder rumbling around them.

"You're crazy, Enjolras!"

"Crazy for you, Éponine."

"This is insane!"

"Isn't it?" Enjolras grinned. They were getting soaked, the rain falling harder and harder. Enjolras twirled Éponine and she nearly tripped.

It was then Éponine began to laugh.

She laughed in embarrassment, maybe at the absurdity of the moment. Maybe she was having fun. Either way, Enjolras began to dance on his own, running his fingers through his hair and winking at Éponine. She laughed at this, shook her head and he grinned at her. Éponine grabbed Enjolras' hands and they danced together, swaying along to whatever music they could think of. They danced in the rain because they could.

And Éponine laughed and laughed and laughed. It was the prettiest sound he ever heard. Enjolras realized how much he loved her laugh. He didn't love her smile anymore. He was madly in love with her laugh.

The bell rang, the thunder rumbled, and the sky lit up with lightning. The rain fell on them, yet they kept on dancing. Éponine laughed and Enjolras laughed and it was just them. The roof was the dance floor, the raindrops their music, and it was just two dancers. Dancing, dancing, and boy, were they dancing.

Éponine then jumped on Enjolras, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they kissed.

Boy, did they kiss.

So Enjolras kept his eyes shut, holding her close, and they stayed like that. If there were kisses that were counted as the greatest, ever since the time it was invented, this one definitely surpassed them all. When Éponine drew back, she smiled despite how flushed her face was. Something happened between them, a quick connection and a sudden realization. They didn't say it, since it was already obvious. _Kindred Spirits. _

"Enjolras?" Éponine breathed, catching her breath from all the laughing and dancing.

"Yeah?"

"You're crazy. You're crazy, and I love it."

Enjolras smiled so much his cheeks hurt. "Crazy for you, Éponine. Crazy for you," he told her. She grinned, put his head in her hands, pulling it down for another kiss. They stayed like that in the rain, without any care in the world.

* * *

Later, Enjolras got a text from Éponine.

_"I forgive you. But you owe me some cafeteria food for those kisses. :)"_

* * *

So, how is it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. **NOW**.

(P.S. I apologize if Enjolras is OOC.)


End file.
